


No words left to speak

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Missing scenes from the stag do ep [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mention of Death, emotional robron, missing ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “We gotta go.” - said Aaron as he started to run to the car.“Oi, just wait for a minute.”“My little sister doesn't have a minute to spare Robert, I need to go there.” - he said eyes full of tears.Or...After Paddy rang Aaron they headed to the hospital. This is the final fic of my missing scenes series





	No words left to speak

“We gotta go.” - said Aaron as he started to run to the car.

 

“Oi, just wait for a minute.”

 

“My little sister doesn't have a minute to spare Robert, I need to go there.” - he said eyes full of tears.

 

“Okay, okay, I know, just try to calm down a bit.”

 

“Please just... can we go?” - he begged as they were in the middle of the street.

 

“Alright, but why don't we go home first, get changed...”

 

“I don't want to get changed! I just wanna be there.”

 

“And what use will you be? Panicking like Paddy probably?” - he said placing his hands on his shoulders. - “I understand, and we're gonna go, I just need you to calm down a bit okay?” - Aaron only nodded as he took a big breath. -”I need you to actually form words Aaron.” - added Robert still waiting.

 

“Okay.” - he whispered. Robert hugged him tight before they started walking to the Mill. Aaron immediately wanted to sit on the driver seat, but Robert stood between him and the door.

 

“No way, I'm not letting you drive in that state.” - Aaron didn't put up a fight, he let Robert take the seat, and a minute later they were on the road.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You're quiet.” - said Robert with one eye on the road, the other on Aaron.

 

“You wanted me to calm down...”

 

“But you're not, are ya?”

 

“No. How can I be Robert? How?”

 

“I know.” - he said with a sympathetic smile as he grabbed Aaron's hand. The rest of the ride was silent.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as they arrived Aaron was hysterical again. Paddy was already in with Chas, and they couldn't do anything but to sit down and wait. Robert called Faith who stayed with Liv and Seb at the Mill until there were some news, but she was adamant to go there herself as well. Robert managed to persuade her to stay a little longer but it wasn't easy at all.

 

“What do you think, how long.....” - started Aaron but he couldn't finish the sentence... _How long until his sister is born? How long until she dies? How long will Paddy and his mum get to hold her?_ All these questions were in his head and he didn't know the answer.... to any of them. He felt helpless and he hated that.

 

“I...I really don't know.” - said Robert as he sat down next to him and got his arm around him. - “Your gran is going to turn up at some point.” - he said after a few minutes of silence.

 

“I figured that. - answered Aaron with his head rested on Robert's shoulder. They stayed like that for hours.

 

Without a word.

 

Without a movement.

 

Without answers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was late when Robert finally stood up to stretch his legs.

 

“Why don't you go home?” - asked Aaron clearly tired.

 

“And leave you here alone? No chance.” - said Robert.

 

“I'm gonna stay with him.” - they heard a voice.

 

“Faith? I thought you're gonna call me if you come here.” - said Robert.

 

“Don't worry luv the kids are alright. Liv is a brilliant babysitter. Even better than me.” - she smiled as she looked at Aaron. -”Oh come here.” - she said as she hugged him. - “Seriously Robert go home, sleep a little you must be tired.... I would tell you the same...” - she said turning to Aaron – “But I know it would be no use.”

 

Aaron gave her a weak smile then looked at Robert – “She's right. Go home, have a little rest. At least one of us should have a bit of sleep.”

 

“You think I can sleep like that?”

 

“I know.”

 

“I don't wanna leave you here.”

 

“Honestly Robert I'm fine, gran is here. Just please... go check on Liv and Seb.... for me?”

 

“Okay, but I'm gonna come back.”

 

“I'll call you if there's any change.”

 

“Okay.” - he said kissing his cheek. Aaron immediately went to sit down then he just started looking at the floor.....into nothing.

 

“Please make sure he's okay.” - whispered Robert to Faith. - “And call me if there's anything. With Chas... or with him.” - he said. - “Anything at all.”

 

“Will do.” - she said quietly as she patted Robert's shoulder. Robert took one last look at Aaron then left.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as he opened the door to the Mill Liv was there asking questions. He hated that he couldn't answer any of them.

 

“I wanna go there too.” - she demanded.

 

“It's not a good idea.“

 

“But...”

 

“I know you want the best for Chas... and to Aaron, but you cannot do anything. Neither can I. I hate it and your brother is stressed enough as it is. He needs to be on his own for a bit.”

 

“You left him alone? Faith is not there yet?”

 

“No, she's there, but she's gonna give him space. I asked her.”

 

“I would give him space!” - argued Liv.

 

“I know you would. But please just let Aaron deal with this in his own way. I know you're affected, we all are but.... let's face it Grace will have a very short amount of time here on Earth, and I think you know that Paddy and Chas won't let her out of their sights, not even for a second. We just can't do anything there right now.”

 

“But you're gonna go back?” - she asked even if she knew the answer.

 

“Yeah. I know it doesn't sound fair but.... “

 

“I get it. Besides you probably have to take Aaron and Faith home as well. And I didn't actually think you could be apart from Aaron for more than a few hours.” - she smiled

 

“Hey, that's not....”

 

“Come on Robert it's true.”

 

“Fine, it's true.” - he said smiling. - “Seb is asleep?”

 

“Yeah, he's a little angel. Didn't even cry. I guess he didn't miss you very much.” – she joked.

 

“With a babysitter like you? Yeah you're probably right.” - said Robert and he could see Liv was waiting for a comeback, but since he didn't give her that satisfaction she couldn't say a word. He gave her a better answer anyway. Truth. She was really good with Seb and they always kinda hoped with Aaron that they will eventually form a bond. Now that it happened Robert couldn't be happier.

 

“Do you wanna take a shower?”

 

“Yeah, then I maybe have a little nap, then head back to the hospital. If my phone rings...”

 

“I know, I let you know don't worry.” - she said as Robert went upstairs. He didn't want to sleep actually but he was way too tired and he couldn't risk driving like that. And he had too much of an ego to get a taxi. He loved driving, it relaxed him. He only wished Aaron could find a way to do the same.

 


End file.
